brûler les étapes
by in cavillator
Summary: AU. Reencarnación. Eren ha renacido, ahora como una chica debe aprender a lidiar con los problemas que la adolescencia y las hormonas femeninas pueden traer , además de tratar de superar a su ex que parece estar interesado no solo en sus compañeras de clases sino también en su hermanastra. Fem!Eren, LevixEren, mas parejas a lo largo del fic.
1. prologo

**brûler les étapes.**

AU. Reencarnación. Eren ha renacido, ahora como una chica debe aprender a lidiar con los problemas que la adolescencia y las hormonas femeninas pueden traer , además de tratar de superar a su ex que parece estar interesado no solo en sus compañeras de clases sino también en su hermanastra.

Fem!Eren, LevixEren, LevixHanji, LevixPetra, LevixMikasa.

Buenas! Mucho gusto quiero presentarme con mi primer fic de Shingeki No Kyojin.

Si ninguna de las parejas es del agrado de los lectores, no hay problema pueden leer algo más de acuerdo a sus gustos (de verdad los comprendo, hay parejas que no soporto y por eso no leo de ellas -_-). O si Eren como chica les parece grotesco, no tienen por qué aguantar este tipo de cosas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hajime Isayama, yo solo escribo esto con el fin de entretener.

**Parejas: **LevixEren, LevixHanji, LevixPetra, LevixMikasa.

**Advertencias: **Fem!Eren, posible ooc, AU.

.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura!

Deprimente.

Definitivamente esa era la palabra perfecta para describir su situación actual, se sentía atrapada en una de esas ridículas novelas románticas para adolescentes donde la protagonista se envuelve en un penoso intento de triángulo amoroso y no tiene más remedio que huir, pero no se culpaba, comprendía un poco mejor la patética situación que esas patéticas chicas atravesaban en sus tristes vidas, después de todo que tan triste puede ser el encontrar a tu pronto exnovio besando apasionadamente a tu media hermana en la sala mientras llegas de la clase de kendo.

La situación era tan cliché que le daban ganas de reír o a lo mejor llorar, no estaba muy segura aun.

Después de contemplar la escena y darle a entender a los dos protagonistas que su presencia era más que obvia agarró el bolso deportivo con fuerza y le ordeno sus piernas alejarla lo mas rápido posible de su casa.

No se había molestado en tratar de entender los balbuceos y seudo disculpas que intentaban de salir de la boca de mikasa mientras se arreglaba la ropa, tampoco quería enfrentar los fríos y agudos ojos de su hasta entonces pareja Lance Rivaille, con quien había salido durante casi 6 meses. Maldito, sabía que el chico, dos grados escolares más avanzado era bastante "cercano" a su amiga de la infancia Hanji Zoe. Hasta empezaba a sospechar de las sesiones de estudio con esa bonita chica rubia de su curso, Petra Ral, pero no se había molestado en pensar siquiera que Mikasa seria parte del pequeño Harem privado del que ya estaba enterado, pero inútilmente trataba de ignorar.

No podía evitarlo, se sentía dolida y humillada, Mikasa era su mejor amiga, su relación de hermandad no involucraba lazos sanguíneos, ya que evidentemente la muchacha con ascendencia asiática había sido adoptaba por el padre de Eren, el doctor Grisha Jaeger. El pensar que la relación de aparente indiferencia y casi odio que Mikasa tenía con Rivaille era solo una cortina de humo hizo que las lágrimas surcaran sus enormes ojos verdes.

No sabía cuánto había corrido hasta ahora, se encontraba sentada en una acera viendo el atardecer con un helado derretido en su mano derecha, ni recordaba porque lo había comprado, tal vez quería pasar la pena con algo dulce, pero la ahora nada apetitosa paleta de fresa le parecía repugnante y decidió botarla en un cesto de basura cercano.

Después de levantarse y botar el helado se quedó mirando la puesta de sol, sabía que se haría tarde pronto y que inevitablemente tendría que volver a casa y enfrentar a Mikasa, dio un suspiro, recogió sus cosas y se encamino de regreso a su hogar, ya habría tiempo de aclarar las cosas con peque-levi y su hermana adoptiva, por ahora lo único que quería era darse una ducha y terminar la tarea del día siguiente.

Continuara…

Hola! Quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personas que decidieron entrar aquí y darle una pequeña oportunidad a este seudo-fic. Debo decir que la mayoría de las parejas de SNK me encantan y ya que en el fandom el querido sargento es muy cotizado me nació la idea de escribir un intento de fic Harem con él como coprotagonista, además que me encanta Eren de chica y los triángulos amorosos! (o en este caso pentágono XD).

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa! Me reporto con el segundo capi del fic jeje estoy feliz de que esta historia le haya llamado la atención a algunos lectores, la verdad no me esperaba nada ya que el primer capítulo era algo corto (era más bien un prólogo XD) aunque este capi también lo es, ya que solo ha pasado una semana, pero me esforzare en escribir capítulos más largos en el futuro.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes les gusto el fic y lo agregafron a favoritos y sobre todo a quienes comentaron **** me alegra saber que les agradò este pentágono amoroso XD.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hajime Isayama, yo solo escribo esto con el fin de entretener.

**Parejas: **LevixEren, LevixHanji, LevixPetra, LevixMikasa.

**Advertencias: **Fem!Eren, posible ooc, AU.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura!

Ya había oscurecido cuando Eren llegó a casa, realmente había corrido bastante y se encontraba cansada. El auto de su padre no estaba, eso quería decir que le había tocado jornada nocturna de nuevo y que probablemente regresaría al día siguiente.

Había dejado la maleta de deportes en el cuarto de lavar, más tarde se ocuparía de asear el uniforme reglamentario con el que entrenaba, por fortuna tenía otra muda que podía usar al día siguiente. Aprovecho el viaje al curto de ropa y busco una pijama, de verdad necesitaba un baño y acostarse a dormir, pero antes tenía asuntos que discutir con su media hermana que al parecer estaba en su cuarto y no se había percatado de su presencia.

Mikasa se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación con las piernas recogidas, aún estaba abochornada por la escena que presenció Eren esa tarde. Después de ver a la castaña salir corriendo por la puerta principal mientras le gritaba tratando de darle una explicación que ni ella se creía, se había percatado del revoltoso aspecto suyo y de su molesto acompañante, que continuaba sentado en el sofá tan inexpresivo y relajado como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

No podía creerlo, su hermana los había encontrado con las manos en la masa y Rivaille estaba más que tranquilo acomodándose la camisa del uniforme sin ninguna prisa, esa actitud despreocupada y fría era una de las cosas que más le molestaban de aquel sujeto y que sin embargo, había logrado captar su atención.

Cuando el chico término de arreglarse, se levantó con la intención de irse, ella con una mirada dura le pregunto si iba tras Eren, a lo que él le respondió con sinceridad:

_-No creo que quiera escucharme en este momento, sería un caso perdido tratar de hablarle._

Mikasa se enfureció al ver que él ni siquiera trataba de arreglar las cosas con su hermana y empezó a reprocharle.

Rivaille soltó un suspiro y de forma tranquila le respondió:

_- Tampoco veo que tengas la intención de ir tras ella._

Y sin más, recogió sus cosas y se fue de la casa cerrando la puerta tras él.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio y sintió como el amargo sabor de la culpa se hacía presente en su paladar.

Aún con el desagradable recuerdo de esa tarde en su mente, trataba de encontrar una forma de confrontar a Eren y que ésta le escuchara, sabía que la chica de ojos verdes podía ser explosiva cuando algo le afectaba y lo más probable era que solo se dedicara a gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz.

La Morena estaba tan concentrada en su dilema interno que ni siquiera notó cuando Eren había entrado al cuarto con la pijama puesta y una toalla en los hombros.

Eren miro fijamente a Mikasa esperando que se diera cuenta de su presencia en la habitación, cuando la chica de ojos negros levanto la vista de forma lenta, supo que era el momento de hablar.

La castaña se acercó y se sentó en la cama, estaban frente a frente, Mikasa había bajado las piernas y se encontraban bastante cerca. Ambas tenían la mirada clavada en la cara de la otra, la morena empezó a Hablar.

-Eren yo…

-déjame hablar.

Tras meditar y formular bien la oración, Eren continuó:

-Por favor cuéntame... ¿desde cuándo pasa esto?

Se concentró en la penetrante mirada verde, sabía que mentir o alivianar el asunto no serviría.

-Hace dos meses.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y la tensión aumento en el cuarto, después de la breve interrupción, Eren prosiguió preguntando.

-Ustedes... ¿qué tan lejos llegaron?

Después de esa pregunta Mikasa no pudo soportar y desvió la mirada.

-Algo más de lo que tú con él.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar la chica asiática recibió un fuerte cabezazo por parte de la castaña, una acción común entre ellas cuando eran pequeñas y discutían por cualquier niñería, pero esta vez el golpe fue tan contundente y malicioso que la intención le lastimo más que la acción misma.

Se esperaba un grito, una rabieta, pero nunca algo como esto.

-Eso me dolió Eren. Dijo Mikasa anonadada.

-No más que a mí.

Y sin más la chica de ojos verdes se levantó y salió de la habitación con la intención de dormir en el cuarto de su padre, total él no regresaría hasta las 5.

Mikasa se quedó inmóvil con una mano sobre la frente, apenas era consciente de que las lágrimas estaban empapando sus mejillas.

Continuara…

Debo aclarar que AMO a Mikasa y que no tengo intenciones de perjudicar su imagen en el fic, solo que la situación en la que se encuentra es bastante complicada ya que sabe que echó a perder las cosas con Eren y se culpa por ello (además de culpar también a Rivaille XD).

Bueno! Es una grata sorpresa saber que hubo gente que le dio una oportunidad a esta historia y que no solo comentaron sino que también la agregaron a favoritos y a alerta, de verdad muchas gracias!

Un saludito para **ZANGO-1,** ** .diamond, Yuki, y Eren.** Gracias por comentar me alegra que les haya llamado la atención la trama.

Igualmente un saludo para **Uzuki Yu-Chan, Cool Moon, .**

Feliz semana! Nos vemos ^^


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola FF! me he escapado de la universidad un rato y he traído un nuevo capitulo del pentágono amoroso de SNK XD.

Quiero darle un saludito y a **keylchacon****, Anakaood, Beeth,** **Cool Moon, Miisaki-chan, Uzuki Yu-Chan ZANGO-1 **me gusta de verdad que les agrade el fic una vez más agradecerles por agregarlo a alertas y a favoritos.

**Anakaood: **hola! me agrada que te guste la trama :D pero no te puedo decir con quien se quedara Levy al final :(, solo te digo que se mostrará que tipo de relación tendrá con cada una de las chicas, pero que quede claro, no la pasara bien durante toda la historia, se comportó como un cretino y tendrá que aprender mucho en el trayecto, al igual que Eren y en cuanto a los celos ;) no serán los únicos karmas que tendrá que soportar, las cosas no serán fáciles para nuestro querido "señor del harem" . Muchas gracias por leer! Un abrazo!

**keylchacon: **un saludo! Se que algo bueno para Eren seria tener un romance en el futuro pero hay otras maneras de demostrarle a un ex que de sus faltas se pueden sacar cosas buenas, esta será el caso de Eren y Rivaille, él hizo algo despreciable y Eren tendrá que aprender de ello y su revancha se basara en esto, pero claroooo, un poco de celos no le caera nada mal XD abra muchos descontentos amorosos. Y en cuanto Jean, jeje nuestro querido pony tendrá un papel interesante en la vida de Eren :). Gracias por comentar! Un abracito y muy buena suerte!

**Cool Moon: **buenos días, tardes o noches! :D gracias por comentar me alegra que te guste el AU a mi también me encanta la trama original de SNK pero como todo fan, me gusta imaginarme a sus grandiosos personajes en contextos diferentes :). A sido un placer el saber que te gusta este raro drama espero leerte pronto aquí!

**ZANGO-1: **Hola! Gracias por comentar espero que te haya gustado este intento de Harem, tratare de actualizar más seguido, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, un abrazo!

**Miisaki-chan: **jeje hola que bueno que te haya gustado ajaja no seas dura! es cierto que Mikasa cometió un error pero como ella siempre encuentra una forma de continuar, saldrá adelante y tendrá la oportunidad de redimirse, además en el futuro se explicara cómo fue que su "relación" con Rivaille llego a ese punto. Espero que disfrutes el capi de hoy! Muchos saludes :).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hajime Isayama, yo solo escribo esto con el fin de entretener.

**Parejas: **LevixEren, LevixHanji, LevixPetra, LevixMikasa. Otras parejas más adelante.

**Advertencias: **Fem!Eren, posible ooc, AU.

Bueno sin más carreta que dar, ¡aquí un capitulo nuevo!

Faltaban diez minutos para las 5 am, se sentía completamente fatal, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Cada vez que intentaba dormir, a su mente llegaban imágenes desagradables y el llanto se hacía presente, como resultado, Eren Jaeger tenía unas ojeras descomunales y los parpados hinchados.

Después de darse una ducha y arreglarse con el uniforme de la escuela, bajó silenciosamente hacia la cocina, desayunaría algo sencillo, y se escabulliría hacia la sala para tomar su mochila e irse antes de que su padre llegara y Mikasa se levantara. Si, seria pan comido irse de casa sin ser detectada o eso pensaba.

-Vaya, has madrugado hoy.

Eren se tensó al escuchar la voz de su padre desde el interior de la cocina, sabía que su turno nocturno terminaba hasta las 5, pero no se imaginaba verlo despierto.

-Hola papa, no esperaba verte levantado.

-Acabo de llegar del hospital, pensé en comer algo antes de ir a la cama. ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? Tus clases empiezan a las 6.

-P-pues, veras esta semana… ¡me encargaron darle de comer a la mascota de la clase! Sí, tengo que llegar más temprano para limpiar su jaula también.

-¿Mascota? creí que ese proyecto solo lo tenían en primaria…

-S-se me hace tarde, ¡espero que descanses papá! Nos veremos en la noche…

-¡Espera hija!, ¿Mikasa no te acompañara?

-¡Ella no tiene que madrugar! ¡Como dije, voy tarde nos vemos!

La chica castaña salió apresurada después de recoger sus cosas, no quería actuar sospechosa frente a su padre, seria incomodo que se enterara de sus problemas adolecentes.

Normalmente Eren y Mikasa salían Juntas hacia su escuela, "_Wings of Liberty High School" _un nombre bastante curioso igual que su escudo el cual consistía en la imagen de dos alas superpuestas, una blanca y otra negra, muy bonito en realidad. Normalmente caminaban hasta la parada de autobús y este les dejaba lo suficientemente cerca para que una caminata corta bastará para llegar.

Eren dio un extenso suspiro, al estar sola su recorrido seria largo y el resto del día lo sería aún más.

* * *

Como era de esperarse había sido la primera en llegar al salón de clases, normalmente los estudiantes llegaban 15 minutos antes de las 6, lo que significaba para ella 10 minutos de paz antes de que el aula se llenase y Mikasa entrase por la puerta enojada al ser "abandonada" esa mañana.

Se sentó en su pupitre y recostó la cabeza en sus brazos, realmente estaba cansada y los ojos le pesaban, no esperaba que su trasnochada le fuera a pesar tanto, no era la primera vez que pasaba una noche con pocas horas de sueño. Pero llegó a la conclusión que su cansancio era mental y que el partirse la cabeza toda la noche estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos minutos y lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir un poco, eso hasta que una mota de cabello rubio entró al Salón e hizo que se levantara de golpe.

-Dios Eren, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

La castaña trato de enfocarse en los enormes ojos azules que le miraban con sorpresa y preocupación.

-Buenos días Armin, es bueno verte esta mañana.

Armin Arlet era un chico menudo bastante amable, Eren y él se conocían desde el jardín de niños y eran bastante unidos ya que los padres del chico rubio y el padre de Eren eran colegas en la universidad. Gillian y Annette Arlet viajaban con frecuencia por motivos de trabajo y Armin vivía bajo el constante cuidado de su abuelo.

-¿Porque llegaste tan temprano?

-Por nada en realidad, solo quería saber que hacían a estas horas ustedes los ratones de biblioteca.

-¡no te burles! Organizar la biblioteca en la mañana no es mi actividad favorita, pero como monitor debo cumplirla.

-Si, a mí tampoco me emocionaría llegar 30 minutos antes para reacomodar libros.

-Estas de muy mal humor hoy Eren, de por sí es extraño verte madrugar, es aún más inquietante verte sola a esta hora.

-¿Te refieres a que es extraño no verme con Mikasa? Créeme Armin, por el momento no quiero estar cerca de ella, ni tampoco de él.

Comentó Eren con la cabeza recostada en la mesa y la mirada perdida.

Armin sabía no eran necesarias más palabras para que Eren diera a entender que hablaba de Rivaille, la conocía bien, eran amigos muy cercanos, los mejores amigos en realidad.

-Ha pasado algo con Rivaille-san, ¿verdad?

-No tienes ni idea.

Antes de que la chica de ojos verdes empezara a relatarle al rubio lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, los demás estudiantes empezaron a llegar al aula y sentarse en sus respectivos puestos, después de claro, saludar a sus amigos y compañeros más cercanos.

Eren miró con fastidio el reloj de la pared, este marcaba las 5:50 am, de verdad tenía la esperanza de reposar un poco antes de que empezaran las clases, su mirada se desvió del aparato cuando vio atravesar la puerta a una figura esbelta de cabello negro que respiraba agitadamente.

Mikasa estaba parada en la entrada del salón, con su respectivo uniforme y su inseparable bufanda roja, estaba buscando a su hermana adoptiva, logró divisarla en su pupitre mientras por un instante sus miradas se encontraron.

Eren incomoda solo cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa mientras la chica asiática se acercaba. Armin aunque sospechaba lo que podía andar mal, optó por saludar a la morena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Buenos días Mikasa, como te ha ido.

-Hola Armin -desvió la mirada se dirigió a la castaña- Eren, no me despertaste.

Mikasa solo obtuvo silencio por parte de la chica de ojos verdes, si bien se dice que la ley del hielo es un truco trillado, no era mala idea usarla en esta ocasión.

Antes de que Armin empezara a mediar entre las dos chicas para llegar a un acuerdo, el profesor de matemáticas entró al aula y les indicó a los alumnos ubicarse en sus respectivos puestos.

Mikasa tomó asiento al lado de Armin, este la miró interrogante tratando de conseguir una explicación a la extraña actitud de Eren esa mañana. La morena solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no era el momento y tratando de calmarse, sacó su libro de matemáticas mientras le dirigía una mirada preocupada a su hermanastra que parecía más entretenida viendo a los pájaros que volaban cerca de la ventana del salón.

* * *

_-¡Miren chicos, Rivaille-san volvió a ganar!_

_-Es increíble que pueda derribar a alguien siendo tan pequeño._

_-¡Mikasa!_

_-Vamos chicas, no hagan ruido, pueden corrernos por interrumpir la práctica._

_Eran las 4 de la tarde, se había vuelto costumbre para Eren, Armin y Mikasa pasar por la preparatoria y ver al equipo de Kendo entrenar, más que al equipo en su totalidad, se concentraban en la baja pero certera figura de su luchador estrella._

_-Aun no entiendo porque te llama la atención ese chico, Eren, tiene la expresión de un gato mojado. _

_Ni ella estaba totalmente segura del porqué de su aparente atracción por el joven, pero casi siempre le daba el crédito a sus habilidades en la arena._

_-Puede que su carácter sea duro, pero aun así es increíble peleando. _

_-En realidad, es sorprendente el tiempo que le toma derribar a un contrincante, ya veo porque es uno de los mejores luchadores del país. Comento el rubio del trio._

_Y en eso Armin no se equivocaba, Lance Rivaille, o simplemente Rivaille como lo conocía la mayoría, tenía una reputación de maleante reformado que había encontrado en el kendo una forma de emplear sus habilidades y fuerza. El chico era considerado un genio en el deporte gracias a su destreza y velocidad y había logrado darle el título de campeones al equipo de la Wings of Liberty High School dos años seguidos. _

_-cuando entremos a la preparatoria, me uniré al club de kendo. _

_-Eren, ese es un deporte brusco y tus huesos son frágiles._

_-no es cierto Mikasa, mis huesos están bien._

_-no, casi no te tomas la leche en las mañanas._

_-¡N-no hables como si fueras mi madre! Es vergonzoso._

_-Definitivamente nos echaran de aquí ¿saben?_

_-Aun así me uniré, quiero aprender a hacer esos increíbles movimientos, Mikasa deberías presentarte también, serias excelente._

_La morena lo medito un momento, era seguro que Eren no desistiría en presentarse a la admisión, así que podría aceptar unirse al club para asegurarse de que ningún idiota se atreviera a pasarse de la raya con su querida amiga, si, sería una forma de vigilarla mejor. _

_-Podría presentarme también. Dijo Mikasa con serenidad. _

_-Ya se está haciendo tarde-dijo Armin algo inquieto mientras miraba la hora en su celular- deberíamos irnos, me preocupa dejar al abuelo solo en casa._

_-Es cierto, adelántense muchachos, los alcanzare pronto en la parada de auto bus. _

_El rubio y la morena se encaminaron a la parada _

_Eren vio como el chico prodigio se quitaba la máscara de protección y se acercaba a un muchacho alto y rubio que le tendía una botella de agua, Rivaille con una expresión indiferente tomo la botella y al parecer le dio las gracias al rubio, que parecía divertido con su comportamiento._

_No entendía la extraña necesidad de mirar a ese muchacho tan seguido, es cierto que su desempeño en el deporte despertaba admiración por él, pero el querer verlo cada vez que regresaban a casa de la escuela era un hecho que la sorprendía._

_La castaña estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la mirada glacial que le dirigía su objeto de interés, después de poco se dio cuenta de que los penetrantes ojos del estudiante de preparatoria la estaban taladrando y como si por instinto se tratara, sus enormes ojos verdes se conectaron con los de él, en cierta forma se sintió avergonzada de ser descubierta de una forma tan obvia, pero aun así no se atrevió a desviar la mirada de los atrapantes orbes grises de Rivaille. _

_-¡Eren, tenemos que irnos, el auto bus pasará pronto!_

_Como si la voz de Mikasa la hubiera sacado del trance, Eren se espabilo y sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos, se había quedado viendo a Rivaille-san como una vil acosadora._

_Antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, enfocó por última vez al estudiante de preparatoria quien aún le atravesaba con la mirada, pero para su sorpresa el chico de cabello negro llevaba un extraño uniforme militar en vez de la armadura de protección reglamentaria y en sus manos ya no estaba el inofensivo sable de bambú sino un par de cuchillas con aspecto bastante mortífero manchadas de sangre. Aun desconcertada vio como los labios del muchacho se separaban y formaban una corta y simple palabra. _

"_monstruo" _

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, ese definitivamente no podía haber sido un recuerdo, no en su totalidad, aún tenía en su mente las primeras ocasiones en las que había visto a Rivaille practicar por las tardes, pero la inquietante imagen al final de su sueño la había aterrado.

Antes de acabar de buscar el porqué de su extraño sueño, Eren vio frente a su pupitre la pequeña figura de su maestra de historia, Riko Brzenska, quien le miraba con seriedad. Oh, recordaba haber soportado despierta la clase de matemáticas y de ciencias naturales, pero la clase de historia era su debilidad, normalmente se dedicaba a tratar de poner atención y no caer dormida, pero en esta ocasión no pudo evitar caer rendida sobre la mesa.

-Señorita Jaeger si de verdad le parece tan aburrida mi clase la invito a pasar el resto de la hora en el pasillo. Sentencio la maestra mientras se acomodaba las gafas con un gesto de compostura.

-E-eh ¡no! Nada de eso profesora, es solo que yo…

-Es solo que tal vez te quedaste hasta tarde viendo páginas web obscenas y por eso ahora cabeceas y pareces un mapache- Comentó un chico de cabello castaño cenizo con una media sonrisa apoyando su mejilla en la mano que tenía sobre el pupitre.

Los alumnos soltaron sonoras risas mientras Eren se sonrojaba ante el comentario, de nuevo ese idiota, Jean Kirschtein, el muy tonto se había ensañado con ella desde que le había dicho que dejara de molestar a Mikasa con su aparente amor y que se consiguiera una nueva meta en la vida, y sorprendentemente el chico le había tomado la palabra. Bueno, no había renunciado totalmente a su intento de conquistar a la hermosa chica de ojos negros, pero a su lista de objetivos le había adicionado hacerle imposible la existencia a la molesta, imprudente y bocona hermanastra de su amada. Pero cuando se habla de Eren Jaeger, es seguro que un golpe recibido siempre tendrá un contraataque.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo nunca he aceptado los links de páginas sucias que me envías por Facebook!

Jean sintió como su cara sufría un cambio de temperatura y a su rostro acudía una gran cantidad de sangre mientras las risas de sus compañeros se volvían más ruidosas.

-¡Cierra la boca tarada! ¡Ni te tengo en _Facebook!_

-¡Mejor ve a llenarte la boca con heno cara de yegua!

-¡Jovencitos, Si no quieren terminar en rectoría les aconsejo que guarden silencio y moderen sus palabras! ¡Ahora! - la profesora Riko definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia y gracias a una vena presente en su frente era obvio que la mujer no tendría compasión ante otra payasada en su clase.

Pero gracias a la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo Jean y Eren se habían salvado de un castigo seguro.

La castaña no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir apresuradamente hacia la cafetería, no tenía ánimos de seguirle el juego al chico pony y algo le decía que sentarse y comer sola era una buena idea ese día.

Continuara…

De nuevo hola! Se que la historia podrá ir un poco lenta, pero no se desesperen! En el otro capítulo "el señor del harem" (titulo que Yuki en los comentarios curiosamente le dio XD) aparecerá y las cosas se calentarán para nuestro querido Eren (en el caso del fic "querida" XD) bueno ha sido un gusto escribir esto de verdad la U me a puesto un collar de perrito estas últimas semanas y pronto apretará la correa el resto del mes (malditas entregas T_T) aun así retomare la historia cuando todo se halla calmado.

Quiero de nuevo agradecerles a las personas que encuentran agradable la historia y que pasan a leerla, les mano saludos a aquellas que tienen en alerta, favoritos o demás a este fic y también a quienes pasan a echarle un vistaso, de verdad muchas gracias.

Como siempre les deseo feliz semana! Cuídense! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**brûler les étapes cap 4**

**¡Hola! Ha pasado tiempo, pero al fin soy libre! Bueno era libre desde hace unas semanas pero las entregas finales me dejaron sin energía ni imaginación así que me auto mediqué con una gran dosis de Riren y empecé a escribir! Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hajime Isayama, yo solo escribo esto con el fin de entretener.

**Parejas:**LevixEren, LevixHanji, LevixPetra, LevixMikasa. Más parejas a lo largo del fic

**Advertencias:**Fem!Eren, posible ooc, AU.

-Mikasa, ¿te comerás el pan de maíz?

La morena ignoro por completo la pregunta de Sasha, estaba concentrando su mirada en la chica castaña sentada en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería.

-Hey, ¿Mikasaaaa estás ahí?

-¿Porque Eren no se sentó con nosotras hoy?- preguntó una rubia pequeña de ojos celestes.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor se enojó porque nos reímos de las idioteces que le dijo Jean.

-¿Crees que estuvo mal Ymir? Jean a veces puede ser un pesado con ella, tal vez fue de mal gusto...

-Por favor Christa, es ridículo que se moleste por algo tan estúpido, normalmente se limita a responderle de mala gana al Pony sin tomarse tan a pecho el asunto.

-Está muy irritable hoy…ah ¿quién sabe? a lo mejor le está bajando la regla- comentó Sasha mientras masticaba un trozo de pollo.

-Puedes por favor no decir ese tipo de cosas mientras estamos comiendo Sasha!

-Lo siento.

-Mikasa ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Christa mientras veía como la asiática se levantaba de la mesa en silencio.

-Heey! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo comer el resto de tu almuerzo?!

-¡Sasha!

* * *

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

La castaña parecía estar más interesada en la bandeja de comida que en la presencia de su hermana.

-Eren, no puedes evitar esta conversación por siempre.

-Quieres apostar.

-Por favor, necesitamos hablar de esto.

-Hablamos suficiente ayer.

Mikasa bajó la cabeza entristecida, definitivamente podía soportar los gritos histéricos de su mejor amiga, pero la indiferencia era un sentimiento con el que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar, al menos no de parte de Eren.

-Es sencillo Mikasa, ya no tengo nada que decirte, nunca.

-Comprendo que no quieres dirigirme la palabra, pero créeme, nunca haría nada que pueda perjudicarte…

Las palabras de la morena eran suaves y calmadas, no pretendía enfurecer a la chica de ojos verdes.

_Lo está haciendo de nuevo, siempre lo hace…_

La castaña apretó los puños sobre la mesa y la interrumpió con un susurro.

-Deja ese tono condescendiente conmigo, ya no soy una niña.

-Eh?, Eren yo solo...

-¡E dicho que me dejes tranquila!- ya se había agotado su paciencia, esa era la razón por la cual ignoro a Mikasa, no estaba dispuesta a explotar como siempre.

-Oye, no le grites.

Ambas chicas dirigieron su atención hacia el muchacho castaño parado frente a ellas, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Detrás de él se encontraba Armin que miraba la escena con ojos preocupados.

Eren entornó los ojos con fastidio, el acto del "pony al rescate" era justo lo que faltaba.

-No es tu problema cara de caballo.

-Sea cual sea, no puedes tratar así a la gente, ella solo se acercó a hablar contigo.

-He dicho que no te metas en esto Kirschtein.

-Es suficiente Jaeger, actúas como una desquiciada.

-¡No le digas así!- Mikasa trató de hacer que Jean se mantuviera a raya, las cosas se estaban complicando y estaban llamando la atención de la mayoría de las mesas.

-Muchachos por favor dejen de discutir.

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle a Armin, Eren sintió una hilera helada bajando por su espalda al ver como entraban a la cafetería dos figuras muy conocidas, un rubio bastante alto que le hablaba con tranquilidad a un joven de cabello negro y gesto indiferente.

_Oh no, esto no, AHORA no por favor._

-¡Armin!

El pequeño rubio giró su rostro hacia Eren.

-¿sí?

-¿Recuerdas que me contaste lo agotador que es acomodar los libros de la biblioteca?

-¿Cómo?- el pobre muchacho estaba bastante confundido.

-¡BIEN! ¡Pues te ayudare a hacerlo!

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera poner objeción, la castaña lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y lo arrastro a toda prisa hacia la otra salida de la cafetería dejando a una muy sorprendida Mikasa y a un Jean más que confundido.

* * *

-Entonces, eso fue lo que pasó.

El pobre Armin había sido arrastrado hacia la biblioteca por su amiga de la infancia. Después de meterse entre las filas de estanterías y asegurarse de que no hubieran estudiantes cerca, tomaron asiento y Eren decidió contarle lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

-Es terrible, no puedo creer que entre ellos halla pasado algo así.

-Tampoco yo lo imaginaba.

-Por eso no le has hablado a Mikasa.

-No quiero hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

La actitud de la muchacha le desconcertaba, pues normalmente se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y explotaba con facilidad, así era Eren, impulsiva e imprudente pero siempre decía lo que pensaba y dejaba que la bomba estallara. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, no había bomba ni gritos inconformes, ella solo se limitaba a evitar el problema e ignorar a los involucrados.

Esto estaba definitivamente mal.

-Algún día tendrás que hacerlo Eren, tienen que arreglar este problema, no puedes estar enojada para siempre,

-Entiende Armin, no puedo, es doloroso siquiera tratar de tocar el tema.

-Lo sé, y si bien Mikasa obró mal, quiere disculparse.

-No la defiendas.

-No lo hago, solo digo que tienes que enfrentarla como es debido.

Ahora era el turno de la castaña estar confundida.

-Has estado evadiendo el asunto, no eres así.

La muchacha solo desvió su mirada entristecida hacia el piso, se sentía irritada y molesta, pero sobre todo triste, si bien no quería hablar de aquello, Armin tenía razón, no podía tapar el sol con un solo dedo, tenía un problema enorme entre manos y debía aclarar las cosas.

-Hablaré con ella, escucharé su versión.

Armin sonrió al escuchar esa frase, siempre estaría al lado de Eren para escucharla y apoyarla como también le haría saber sus fallas y errores, ella y Mikasa eran su segunda familia, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su amistad terminara.

-¿Que harás con Rivaille-san?

-….

-¿Eren?

-sinceramente Armin, no lo sé.

Y era cierto, la noche pasada le había dado vueltas al asunto tratando de encontrar una justificación para el fiasco que había envuelto a su relación, si bien tenían problemas como cualquier otra pareja, no recordaba cuando se había creado una brecha tan abismal entre los dos.

Un momento.

De pronto la imagen de una rubia bajita con dulce sonrisa y una chica castaña con lentes se mostraron de forma nítida en su mente.

¡Sí! Definitivamente SÍ existía un porque, como pudo olvidarlo, en la misma tarde hizo un recuento, él no solo se entretenía con Mikasa, también se veía con…

-¡Hola Armin, Eren! ¿Qué hacen ahí sentados?

O no, esa voz, su día no podía mejorar, definitivamente su suerte no había decidido darse vacaciones a una isla lejana, definitivamente no podía en encontrarse con…

-Buenas tardes Hanji-san- Armin saludó de forma educada a la chica de lentes mientras se levantaba del piso, eran compañeros en el club de ciencias e investigación.

-¡Estoy ansiosa de terminar el experimento de hoy! Espero que vayas después de clases Armin .Oh, hola Eren-chan, ¿te sientes bien? Estas pálida.

La muchacha se levantó rápido con nerviosismo-

-Eh? Ah! Hola Hanji-san, estoy bien, solo algo cansada me quedé despierta hasta tarde anoche, debe ser eso.

-¿Estas segura? Te noto estresada también, ¿peque-Levi te ha estado molestando?, si es así me asegurare de molestarlo el resto del día-

Tras esa última línea sintió que el piso se movía tratando de derrumbar sus pies.

- N-no es n-nada de eso Hanji san! Estoy bien!, se me está haciendo tarde, tengo que recoger unas cosas, bueno adiós Armin! Adiós Hanji-san!

-¿Eren-chan realmente estará bien? Parecía que quisiera vomitar.

-Tal vez el almuerzo le sentó mal, quien sabe.

* * *

Mikasa no daba crédito a lo que veía, su hermana adoptiva había huido de la escena con Armin como rehén, no encontró explicación a esa abrupta acción hasta que volteo y divisó al causante de sus problemas actuales, parado en la entrada e ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo Erwin (el rubio enorme) estaba el siempre expresivo y agradable "novio" de Eren viéndola con expresión indiferente.

Mikasa no le bajó la mirada y esperó a que captara el mensaje, necesitaban hablar a solas AHORA, así que cuando vio que el muchacho asintió mientras se dirigía a la entrada supo que era el momento adecuado.

El resto de la jornada había sido tranquila para Eren, después de la charla con Armin se sentía mejor y estaba organizando sus ideas, aun así estaba cansada y quería aliviar su frustración rápido.

Esa tarde tenia practica de judo, cualquiera diría que era excesivo para una chica de 15 años pertenecer a dos clubs de artes marciales, pero para ella estaba bien, le gustaba sentirse fuerte y la actividad física le ayudaba a relajarse.

Cuando su madre murió un vacío enorme se había instalado en su alma, un sentimiento de angustia tan pesado y aterradoramente familiar la estaba consumiendo y por un tiempo cayó en la depresión. A pesar de las atenciones y el apoyo de Mikasa y Armin, su ánimo estaba bastante decaído, su rendimiento en la escuela era muy mediocre y su padre se había distanciado demasiado.

Fue solo cuando en octavo grado tuvo la oportunidad de unirse al club de judo como actividad extracurricular, allí conoció a Annie Leonardt, la chica era bastante reservada y un tanto intimidante, pero poco a poco habían logrado entenderse y hasta le había convencido de enseñarle técnicas para derribar oponentes. Después de un tiempo sus notas mejoraron y también su ánimo, había encontrado en las artes marciales un tipo de libertad y fortaleza que extrañaba desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que su madre muriera.

Después se interesó por el kendo y cuando ingresó a la preparatoria decidió unirse al grupo.

Fue cuando lo conoció a él.

_Entrar al equipo no había sido sencillo, el entrenador era duro con los novatos y les exigía bastante, Eren estaba acostumbrada a el esfuerzo físico y Mikasa tenía talento natural para la disciplina, pero esto no les salvo de las eternas vueltas al campo como calentamiento que el instructor Keith Shadis ordenaba a punta de gritos._

_-¡Muy bien señoritas, quiero que hagan parejas, el objetivo de este ejercicio es derribar a su oponente en el menor tiempo posible! ¡Tomen el equipo y empiecen a trabajar!_

_Mikasa era bastante buena, le tomaba poco tiempo analizar la situación de su oponente y sus movimientos eran muy precisos, en un dos por tres su pobre pareja de combate estaba derribada preguntándose en qué momento termino en el suelo. Esto no paso desapercibido por Shadis quien estaba encantado con el rendimiento de la muchacha, le dijo que con un poco más de práctica sería un oponente de temer._

_El caso de Eren era más complicado, ella estaba acostumbrada a valerse de las manos y los pies para derribar a sus oponentes, cualidad que debía atribuirle al judo, usar un shinai para cumplir con este propósito le dificultaba un tanto las cosas y esto le hacía lenta en comparación al resto del grupo, el entrenador le había llamado varias veces la atención por ello y porque con frecuencia actuaba por impulso._

_-¡Eren Jaeger te he dicho miles de veces que esa posición no es correcta!_

_-¡Lo siento entrenador! Lo intentare de nuevo_

_-¡Te estas atrasando demasiado, los demás integrantes están avanzando a un ritmo constante y tu ni siquiera puedes pararte correctamente!_

_La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, es cierto, le costaba trabajo mantener una buena postura, pero estaba segura que con la practica mejoraría._

_-Puedo hacerlo mejor_

_-Se te está agotando el tiempo para demostrarlo. _

_-¡Sé que puedo mejorar! Deme la oportunidad de hacerlo, sea más considerado por favor._

_-¡Estas a dos palabras de ser corrida del grupo por insolente Jaeger!_

_-déjela continuar._

_Una voz firme llamo la atención de los presentes, al parecer Rivaille se había detenido a observar a los nuevos practicar. _

_-¡Está retrasando a los demás alumnos! Además es una mocosa muy terca, muchos de sus compañeros se niegan a entrenar con ella._

_-¿y si lo intenta conmigo?_

_Se formó un silencio abrumador, Eren podía asegurar que el sonido más alto en aquel lugar era el latido desbocado de su corazón. _

_-si en tres semanas logra mejorar y soportar al menos 10 minutos conmigo en el campo, puede continuar, sino, tendrá que despedirse del club.- El tono de Rivaille era seguro y su expresión era estoica. El entrenador solo se limitaba a observarlo. _

_-¿le parece buena oferta, entrenador Shadis?_

_El hombre lo pensó por un momento, era poco ético poner a prueba a una novata con uno de sus mejores alumnos, sin duda la aria papilla en menos de 3 minutos, pero debía darle una oportunidad, después de todo no sería justo correr a la chica sin darle la ocasión de mostrar lo que tenía, además una buena revolcada no le vendría mal para mejorar su disciplina._

_-…estoy de acuerdo, ya escuchaste Jaeger, si en tres semanas no mejoras, te vas._

_Sin más que decir, el chico de baja estatura se fue no sin antes dirigirle una mirada indescifrable a la muchacha de ojos verdes que estaba entre aterrada y agradecida._

_Mikasa estaba aterrada, ese enano desgraciado iba a apalear a su amiga ¡y el entrenador estaba de acuerdo! No podía permitirlo, trató de convencer a Eren de abandonar el club, pero por supuesto esta se negó rotundamente, así que no tuvo más opción que ayudarla a entrenar durante esas tres semanas. _

_Tenía que admitir, la postura de la castaña estaba mejorando, pero su velocidad aún era un problema y cuando las cosas se ponían feas, Eren perdía la cabeza._

_-solo una vez más Mikasa ¡por favor!_

_-Eren, se está haciendo tarde, todo el mundo se fue ya y está oscureciendo._

_-te lo ruego, puedo hacerlo más rápido esta vez._

_La morena suspiró._

_-lo echo, echo está, mañana es el reto y lo único que te queda es descansar, tenemos que irnos._

_La castaña no estaba segura, necesitaba seguir, algo en su interior le impedía parar, no convenció a su hermana de quedarse, así que le dijo que se adelantara y fuera a casa más temprano que ella, Mikasa preocupada dudó en aceptar la propuesta pero al final tuvo que estar de acuerdo para no formar alboroto._

_Ya había oscurecido y Eren exhausta empezó a recoger los equipos para guardarlos pero un sonido al otro lado del gimnasio la sorprendió, aunque no más que la presencia de la persona causante del sonido. _

_-Rivaille-san._

_El muchacho solo la miraba de la misma forma inexpresiva, traía puesta la sudadera de la escuela y traía el cabello húmedo, a lo mejor se había tomado una ducha después de la práctica._

_-Veo que has estado entrenando duro._

_-ah, s-si! Me eh e-esforzado todo este tiempo._

_-Espero que se vea el resultado mañana._

_Sin más que decir, el joven se fue y rápidamente volvió con una escoba, la chica castaña vio extrañada como Rivaille empezaba a barrer el campo._

_-¿Rivaille-san siempre se queda a organizar?_

_-Sí, odio que dejen este lugar como un chiquero, es molesto ver el polvo de sus pies regado por el gimnasio._

_Por esa razón sabia de las prácticas clandestinas con Mikasa, la castaña se sonrojó ante este hecho. Avergonzada continúo organizando el equipo. De nuevo ese sentimiento la embargó, ese que se hacía presente cada vez que veía al muchacho prodigio practicar desde lejos, su pulso se aceleró y sentía como se oprimía su pecho. _

_-Rivaille-san ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-dime._

_-¿Por qué convenciste al entrenador de darme otra oportunidad?_

_El moreno paró de barrer y medito por un momento._

_-Parecías muy deseosa de continuar._

_-¿es todo?_

_-¿debería ser por algo más?_

_De nuevo la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y a punta de balbuceos trató de explicarle al joven, este al ver el desespero de la chica solo suspiró y le respondió._

_-si te soy sincero, vi algo en tus ojos._

_-¿mis ojos?_

_-sí, reflejaban mucha determinación, algo raro en una niña tan joven._

_Eren estaba atónita, no podía creer las palabras del moreno._

_-ya hemos acabado, deberíamos irnos, mañana será un día duro._

_-s-sí._

_Pronto se despidieron y se fueron por separado._

_Si bien el reto no había sido realmente un reto, si había durado lo suficiente para que Eren pudiera permanecer en el equipo, Shadis sí que acertó con respecto a la revolcada, Rivaille no si había pasado de bruto pero tampoco fue suave con la muchacha, esta al final había recibido un par de feos golpes, pero nada grave en realidad, después de las miradas matadoras por parte de Mikasa y la promesa de una orden de restricción , Rivaille le había ayudado a la cansada chica a levantarse tendiéndole la mano._

_-Nada mal, mocosa._

_Eren levanto el rostro y le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa al joven, dejándolo estático por un momento._

_-Gracias, Rivaille-san._

Eren sonrió con tristeza.

Ese fue un bonito recuerdo, uno de los tantos que permanecerian gravados en su memoria, los cuales compartía con él, y solo se quedarían como eso.

Recuerdos.

Continuara…

**Y eso es todo por ahora, quiero pedir disculpas por la gran tardanza, no tengo excusas, solo me faltaba material para el fic u.u.**

**Aprovechando que se nos viene la navidad (y el cumple del sargento! No lo creo!) Quiero desearles muchas felicidades a las personas que se pasean por fanfiction en general, espero que tengan una hermosa navidad con sus familias y amigos.**

**Como siempre un saludito para: **

**Anakaood, Beeth, Cool Moon, , Maru de Kusanagi, Miisaki-chan Uzuki Yu-Chan, ZANGO-1, Caigdimo, MoritaKohaku y Usagi Mitzui **

**Muchas gracias por pasarse por el fic y leerlo pero sobre todo por agregarlo a favoritos y alertas las pareció mucho .**

**Y vamos con los comentarios.**

**-Anakaood: hola! Jeje no te preocupes yo también odio que en las relaciones amorosas con un simple "me disculpas" se quede absuelto de todo, el enano pasará horrores antes de tener el perdón de Eren, no te preocupes, como siempre me alegra que te gusta la trama! Felices fiestas! Un abracito :D.**

**-Maru de Kusanagi: Un saludo! Traqui tranqui Jean si que jugara un papel importante en la vida de Eren, mas adelante lo veras, muchas gracias por el comentario! Que tengas felices fiestas!**

**- Miisaki-chan: ajajajajajaj me recordaste a las pistas de blue XD el despertador de Mikasa es Eren! Por eso se van juntas a la escuela ejejej. Christa es un amor como no quererla?jaja como siempre es un placer que te guste la historia, esper que tengas feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!**

**Un salud desde Colombia! Seles quiere!**


End file.
